Użytkownik:123ViVa123/Moje anime/Lista Odcinków Johto/Brudnopis
Johto Quest JQ001|Gotowi...Do Biegu...Pokemon!|Ready ... To Run ... Pokemon!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Johto,_startery.jpg 200px}} JQ002|Pokemon, którego zwą Ledybą!|Pokemon, which they call Ledybą!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Ledyba.jpg 200px}} JQ003|Uwaga! Jimmy i Marina nadchodzą!|Note! Jimmy and Marina are coming!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Jimmy_i_Marina.png 200px}} JQ004|Cleffa i góra księżycowa!|Cleff and Mount Moon!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Cleffa_anime.png 200px}} JQ005|Podniebne kombinacje!|Sky combinations!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Falkner.png 200px}} JQ006|Pająk na nici!|Spider on a thread!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Spinarak.jpg 200px}} JQ007|Rywal w nowym wydaniu!|Rival in the new edition!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Macy Quilava.png 200px}} JQ008|Problemy z Totodile'm!|Problems with Totodile!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Totodile.jpg 200px}} JQ009|Piękna jak Chikorita!|Beautiful as Chikorita!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Solidad.jpg 200px}} JQ010|Mała małpka, Aipom!|Little monkey, Aipom!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Aipom_Asha.png 200px}} JQ011|Super szybki Yanma|Super fast Yanma|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Yanma.png 200px}} JQ012|Malutki, słodki Hoppip!|Tiny, sweet Hoppip!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Hoppip_anime_.png 200px}} JQ013|Nadchodzi Zespół R!|Here comes Team Rocket!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Zespół_RJun.jpg 200px}} JQ014|Walka w Sali robaka!|Fight in the Hall Worm!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Bugsy_anime.png 200px}} JQ015|Rewanż na ewolucję!|Revenge for evolution!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Ledian_DP099.jpg 200px}} JQ016|Zwinna jak Espeon!|Agile as Espeon!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Espeon_Anime.png 200px}} JQ017|Pomoc dla Meowtha!|Help for Meowth!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Meowth.jpg 200px}} JQ018|Żegnaj Ledian!|Goodbye Ledian!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Ledian_Jun.jpg 200px}} JQ019|Murkrow, za i przeciw!|Murkrow, pros and cons!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Murkrow_maxa.png 200px}} JQ020|Czas na pokaz!|Show time!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Teddiursa02.jpg 200px}} JQ021|Normalna bitwa!|Normal battle!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Whitney.jpg 200px}} JQ022|Hoppip wśród swoich!|Hoppip among his own!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Hoppip.png 200px}} JQ023|Czas na Ariadosa!|Time of Ariados!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Ariados_mika.png 200px}} JQ024|Pierwszy rywal Alexa!|The first rival Alex!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Dzikie_pnącza_Bayleef.png 200px}} JQ025|Czemu nie!|Why not!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitowano|Aipom.png 200px}} Johto Quest: Test of Strength JQ026|Siła dziewieciu ogonów!|Strength nine tails!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Ninetales_psychika.png 200px}} JQ027|Niezwykle ubarwiony Noctowl!|Unusually colored Noctowl!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|NoctowlAnimeVolt.jpeg 200px}} JQ028|Zdolność daje o sobie znak!|Ability makes its mark!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Morty_Anime.png 200px}} JQ029|Od dziś mów do mnie Quilava!|From now on call me Quilava!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Quilava_nisha.jpg 200px}} JQ030|Turniej nadal trwa!|The tournament continues!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Azumarill.jpg 200px}} JQ031|Zakończenie w wielkim stylu!|Ending in a big way!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Espeon_Fake_Energy_Ball_Anime.jpg 200px}} JQ032|Wielka miłość Totodile'a!|Great love Totodile!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Marill_Lyry.jpg 200px}} JQ033|Nie łam się Bayleef!|Do not break Bayleef!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|AshBayleef.png 200px}} JQ034|Hoppip powraca!|Hoppip is back!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Skiploom.jpg 200px}} JQ035|Najlepszy jest typ walczący!|Is the best type of fighting!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Machoke_anime.png 200px}} JQ036|Piękna jak Bellossom!|Beautiful as Bellossom!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Bellossom_anime.png 200px}} JQ037|Jumpluff, słodki pokemon!|Jumpluff, sweet pokemon!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Jumpluff_zacka.png 200px}} JQ038|Stalowe starcie!|Steel off!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Jasmine.jpg 200px}} JQ039|Rywalizacja o czwartą wstążkę!|Competition for the fourth ribbon!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|SolidadJun.jpg 200px}} JQ040|Trening czyni mistrza!|Practice makes perfect!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|200px-Masked_Marauder_Scizor.png 200px}} JQ041|Flaffy będzie mój!|Flaafffy will be mine!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Flaaffy_anime.png 200px}} JQ042|Bitwa według Pryce'a!|Battle by Pryce!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Pryce_w_anime.png 200px}} JQ043|Rewanż w sali Mahogany!|Mahogan rematch in the room!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Dawn_Quilava_Eruption.png 200px}} JQ044|Na pomoc Eevee!|For help Eevee!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Eevee_Mira21.png 200px}} JQ045|Pokazy w mieście smoków!|Show in town dragon!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Eevee_kula_cienia.jpg 200px}} JQ046|Ostatnia odznaka Johto!|Last Johto badge!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Dragonair_zacka.jpg 200px}} JQ047|Mroczna strona Umbreona!|The dark side of Umbreon!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|MyUmbreon.png 200px}} JQ048|Gwizd Trawy!|Grass whistle!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Sunflora.jpg 200px}} JQ049|Misdreavus i Emila!|Misdreavus and Emila!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|MisdreavusJun.png 200px}} JQ050|Nie ma to jak Kanto!|There's nothing like Kanto!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|ImagesDawn.jpg 200px}} Johto Quest: Unusual Kanto JQ051|Turniej w Kanto!|Kanto Tournament!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Dawnpipi.jpg 200px}} JQ052|Podejście z lotu ptaka!|The approach from the air!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Pidgeotto_Anime_2.jpg 200px}} JQ053|Finał turnieju! Katie vs Volt!|Final tournament, Katie vs Volt!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Jolteon_Anime.png 200px}} JQ054|Mistrz Skał Onix!|Master Rocks Onix!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Onix ix.jpg 200px}} JQ055|Czas na zmiany!|Throwing the Track Switch!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Wymiana_Misdreavusa_i_Sunflory.png 200px}} JQ056|Wściekły Pichu!|Angry Pichu!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Pichu1.jpg 200px}} JQ057|Cleffa vs Igglybuff!|Cleffa vs Iggybuff!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Cleafairy_vs_Jigglypuff.png 200px}} JQ058|Wodna Mistrzyni Misty!|Water Master Misty!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Misty_Starmie.png 200px}} JQ059|Eevee w wodzie!|Eevee in Water!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Vaporeon_Promień_Aurory.jpg 200px}} JQ060|Drużyna Wartortle'ów!|Wartortle Team!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Wartortle3.png 200px}} JQ061|Pokazy w Oranni!|Show's in Orania!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Butterfree.png 200px}} JQ062|Elektryczna bitwa!|Elelctric battle!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Pikachu_VS_Raichu.jpg 200px}} JQ063|Alex powraca!|Alex in back!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Noctowl_Chris.JPG 200px}} JQ064|Polowanie na Fearowa!|Hunt for Fearow!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Fearow_anime.png 200px}} JQ065|Pokazowa sztuczka!|Show trick!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Teddyursa.jpg 200px}} JQ066|Z trawy w truciznę!|The grass in poison!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Erika_Tangela.png 200px}} JQ067|Nie straszny nam żaden Gengar!|No scary to us any Gengar!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Agatha_Gengar_Dream_Eater.png 200px}} JQ068|Pokazy z rzadkimi gośćmi!|Show with rare guests!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Growlithe_ani.png 200px}} JQ069|Duchowo-Psychiczne starcie!|Spiritually-Psychic clash!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Sabrinakadabra.jpg 200px}} JQ070|Walka z mistrzem Zespołu R!|Fight champion Team Rocket!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Giovanni.png 200px}} JQ071|Areodactyl we współczesnym świecie!|Aerodactyl in the modern world!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Areodactyl.jpg 200px}} JQ072|Ognista część Eevee!|Fire part of Eevee!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|FlareonPipi.jpg 200px}} JQ073|Najszybszy mistrz pokazów!|Fastest Champion Show!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Rapidash_Anime.png 200px}} JQ074|Pełna bitwa Jun i Jimmy'ego!|Full battle Jun and Jimmy!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Typhlosion.png 200px}} JQ075|Ewolucja strategii!|Evolving Strategies!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Ampharos3.png 200px}} Johto Quest: Champions Legue JQ076|Prawdziwe oblicze Ivysaura!|The true face of Ivysaur!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Ivysaur_Tackle.png 200px}} JQ077|Najgorsze przed nami!|The worst thing for us!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Smutek_2.jpg 200px}} JQ078|Zaprzyjaźnij się z Abrą!|Make friends with Abra!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Abra2.png 200px}} JQ079|Zaczynamy pierwszą rundę!|We begin the first round!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Ninetales Quick Attack.png 200px}} JQ080|Festiwal trwa! Emila vs Volt!|The festival lasts! Emil vs Volt!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Meganium Aromatherapy.png 200px}} JQ081|Godna rywalka!|Opposites Interact!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Feraligatr Aqua Tail.png 200px}} JQ082|Wielki bój o zwycięstwo!|A Grand Fight for Winning!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Emila_wygrywa_(sen).png 200px}} JQ083|Letnie przesilenie cz. 1! Zmierz się ze swoją przeszłością!|Summer Solstice Part 1! Compete with your past!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Beats trio.png 200px}} JQ084|Letnie przesilenie cz. 2! Spójrz w przyszłość!|Summer Solstice Part 2! Look to the future!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Lugia Whirlpool.png 200px}} JQ085|Pierwsza miłość!|First Love!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Jun_happy.jpg 200px}} JQ086|Ostatnie starcie przed ligą!|Last start against the league!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Gligar_Asha.jpg 200px}} JQ087|Ligowe emocje!|League Unleashed!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Pichu_Bros_ThunderShock.png 200px}} JQ088|Rozpracujmy przeciwnika!|Familiarity Breeds Strategy!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Misdreavus_Psychopromień.png 200px}} JQ089|Prawdziwa rywalizacja!|The real competition!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|???|nie wyemitowano|nie wyemitorano|Typhlosion_Flame_Whell.png 200px}}